A deadly trap
by Takara-chan
Summary: Naraku is stirring up a plan, while Kagome and Inuyasha keep fighting... But when Inuyasha is sure kagome goes back to her time, when she really gets kidnapped by Naraku. Will Inuyasha fight back his anger and pride... and save her before its too late? p
1. Default Chapter

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, "I thought you'd at least be happy I'm back!" Inuyasha glared at her, giving Kagome no choice but to glare back.  
  
"You shouldn't have gone to your time, in then first place!" he hollered, "You might as well stay there! Besides I'm tired of always rescuing you!" As soon as those words slipped out, Inuyasha desperately wanted to take them back. But he couldn't, they hung in the air and there awkward silence. "Kagome I--," A scream from behind them erupted. Stopping Inuyasha from finishing his sentence.  
  
He turned from Kagome quickly, smelling the strong reek of human blood. "Kagome," he said hesitantly, "Stay here." Without another word, Inuyasha took off, running toward the blood, and screaming. He was still angry with himself for letting those words slip out. Kagome's face was covered in unexplained hurt, how could he have said that?  
  
The demon at the village was horrifying, but he was relieved to see Miroku and Sango already fighting it off. They had come to the village to gather some food. "Inuyasha!" Miroku called, seeing the hanyou running out of the forest, toward the attacked village. "This demon is another scheme created by Naraku!"  
  
It was then; Inuyasha noticed the swarm of poisonous insects' right beside the demon. And on the demon's back was a large spider mark, this demon was defiantly made from Naraku. "Heh, well he's nothing much to look at. I'll slice him where he stands!"  
  
The demon was a monstrous bear, stupidly attacking the tiny, terrified people below him. Inuyasha didn't hesitate, but drew his Tetsiaiga and ran straight for the demon. He swung his sword, planning on using the "Wind scar." The demon didn't even have the time to turn or see what had hit him, before he was dead.  
  
Inuyasha, threw his sword over his shoulder, and looked down at the dead demon, "Keh, that was too easy." He looked around him, as if expecting something else to attack, but nothing came. The only sounds were the people cheering or helping the injured in the village.  
  
"Inuyasha's right," Sango said, turning to Miroku. "This was too easy. What could Naraku he planning?" Miroku nodded, watching Inuyasha come over to them, something was definitely wrong.  
  
"Where is Kagome?" Miroku asked, as sudden realization overtook him, "Wasn't she with you?" Inuyasha froze, Kagome was left alone. Naraku must have used this as a distraction to get to Kagome!"  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed turning away from Miroku and Sango, and running to where he had left her. The little forest of trees separating him and Kagome seemed endless. He noticed every tree he had to run by, every bush he had to climb through. His heart thumping wildly in his chest, what if she was-he stopped himself from the thought.  
  
"Kagome!" he yelled, breaking through the line of trees, coming out into the opening. His heart nearly stopped, when he saw Kagome's bike lying where she should have been. But Kagome was no where to be seen. "Oh no!" he whispered, "NO!"  
  
He began to sniff the air, hoping to catch her scent, "KAGOME!!!!" he yelled, and he could have sworn he smelt her close. Or was it an illusion? Was Naraku messing with him? It must have been, Kagome wouldn't have wondered off, she would have stayed where he told her too.  
  
In disbelief and defeat, Inuyasha fell to his knees, and just sat there. If Kagome dies, he would never forgive himself. The last words he really said to her flowed back into his mind, "You might as well stay there! Besides I'm tired of always rescuing you!" He sighed; those words weren't true, so why had he said them?  
  
"Inuyasha? Is something wrong?" Kagome's voice said softly. Inuyasha immediately looked up, and felt a rush of relief run through him.  
  
"Kagome," he said, getting to his feet, "You're alright!" and then, he hugged her. Kagome felt terribly awkward, what had she done to make him hug her?  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked, not knowing what she should do. Inuyasha quickly pulled away, and then turned on her; furiously.  
  
"I told you to wait here!!! Why the hell did you leave?!" Kagome looked absolutely taken aback, first he hugged her, now he was yelling at her?  
  
"I didn't! I only went to get a couple of different herbs I saw growing over there! I thought it could help your latest battle wounds!" Kagome said sharply, trying desperately to defend herself.  
  
"You should have waited!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "I thought I lost you!" the words tumbled out, he wasn't sure he wanted to say them. He felt heat rise up into his cheeks and quickly turned away.  
  
"You-you were worried?" Kagome stumbled, not knowing what had happened in the village, but was surprised by his sudden words. Inuyasha didn't answer, he was afraid of what he might say. If those words came out, what else might he say?  
  
"Kagome!" Sango called, "We were afraid Naraku had planned to take advantage of you being alone!" she ran up to Kagome and Inuyasha, not sensing the awkwardness in the air.  
  
"So it was Naraku who was responsible for the village attack?" Kagome gasped, looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, but the demon died very easily, which made us assume he had another target." Sango paused, and then continued, "We were sure that other target was you! Inuyasha was really worried when he thought you might have been hurt or worse."  
  
So he was worried, Kagome thought irritably. "I'm glad you came, Inuyasha," Kagome said, gently. "Thank-you."  
  
A/N wat do you think?? In the next chapter what could Naraku be planning? Could Kagome really be the target? Plz Review! 


	2. Taken by the demon naraku

That night, Kagome sat by a bright fire, while everyone else slept; Shippo curled up in her lap. Her thoughts were scrambling mindlessly, about the incident earlier, Inuyasha really worried about her.  
  
"Kagome?" She turned quickly, finding Inuyasha jumping from the tree branch he was sitting on, and made way toward her. "Why are you still awake?" His voice was soft, almost gentle as he spoke.  
  
Kagome looked down at Shippo curled in her lap, and then at Inuyasha, "Oh, I just can't sleep." Inuyasha slowly sat down next to her, but gazed into the fire. "I'm sorry I left, I didn't mean to make you worry about me."  
  
"Keh, I didn't worry about you! I was just scared Naraku got the jewel!" Inuyasha snapped, becoming himself again. He gave a slight glance over at Kagome, and looked almost shocked to find her eyes becoming watery.  
  
"I can't believe you!" she shouted at the hanyou, stirring Sango and Miroku. "Naraku could have been planning my death, and all you cared about was the jewel shards!!!"  
  
Kagome shook her head in disbelief, Inuyasha was so frustrating! "Kagome-!" he began but Kagome interrupted him with a "sit boy." And he plunged to the ground with a thud.  
  
"I'm going back to my time!" she yelled, "And don't even bother coming back for me!" she paused while she gathered up her bike. "You must happy, Inuyasha." She tossed him the jewel from around her neck. "Now you don't have to worry about rescuing me anymore!"  
  
"Ka-Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha stumbled up from the ground, "Wench, where do you think your going!" He was about to follow her, when she called another sit command.  
  
"Kagome!" Miroku muttered, still partly asleep, "Wait!"  
  
She didn't, but kept walking through the pitch black night. Her anger seemed to blind her from the danger on walking out at night with really no protection. But she wasn't thinking too much about herself then; Only about Inuyasha.  
  
Her mind was set, but she kept questioning whether or not she should have stopped herself from handing over the jewel. It was a choice made from anger, but was she really ready to leave that era, and never come back to help?  
  
She wasn't so sure. And the thought of never seeing Inuyasha again, pierced her heart. While she had come to this era helping fight off demons and search for the Shikan no tama started when she broke it in the first place. So she would come and help Inuyasha search for the shards, but never intended on actually falling in love with the dog-eared hanyou.  
  
As Kagome stumbled on, she shook the thought of love and Inuyasha out of her mind. Of course he didn't love her; he made more of an effort proving that to her, then actually being nice.  
  
Her loved Kikyo anyways, a priestess, who died after they were betrayed by the demon Naraku. Kagome is told to be Kikyo's reincarnation, which she never really understood. But Kikyo and Inuyasha are still attracted to one another, even if Kikyo isn't among the living.  
  
It wasn't too long before she reached the bone eater's well. The well that carried her through this era to her time. She sighed, and leaned up against the side of the well, could she really jump through it and never return?  
  
A thought came to her mind, maybe Inuyasha would come and get her, as usual. But no, why would he want to get you? You already disowned all of them, she thought bitterly to herself.  
  
No, she couldn't leave, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, they were all her friends. She couldn't just leave. Besides, Kagome thought, No matter how much Inuyasha tries to hide it, he needs me. Quietly she turned her bike around, and added one last thought. And I need him.  
  
"Just be calm, you'll be with everyone soon enough." She muttered quickly, "This is no time to get scared, girl." She slowly began to walk her bike in the other direction.  
  
"Are you sure?" a mocking voice whispered loudly somewhere around her. It was definitely a male's voice, Kagome was sure of it. When she looked behind her, right next to the well stood Naraku. Smiling menacingly.  
  
Out of habit, Kagome began to reach for her bow and arrows, when it hit her; she had left her bow at the camp when she had stormed off! "Oh my.." She whispered, watching Naraku's dark eyes pierce into her own.  
  
"Damn her," Inuyasha mumbled, as he slowly brought himself to his feet again, "I can't believe her!" he stormed on.  
  
"You are going after her, aren't you?" Miroku asked, looking out into the darkness Kagome disappeared in.  
  
"Keh, yeah, yeah." He said. "Give me a break! She just gave me a sit command, and all you care about, is her?" Miroku sighed,  
  
"Very well, Inuyasha. But don't wait too...." Miroku paused, his eyes had just fell upon Kagome's bow and arrows. "Perhaps you should go now," he added quickly.  
  
"Hey! I said I needed a break!" Inuyasha hollered, but as soon as he noticed the bow sitting against the tree, Inuyasha left without another word. He ran into the darkness, hoping that she would be alright.  
  
He scolded himself for the harsh words he said, and was furious that the only reason he said them, was to hide his feelings from her. He jumped over the trees, and began to sniff the area. Kagome's scent wasn't anywhere.  
  
Finally the well came to view, and Inuyasha ran over to it. Kagome's bike lied on its side. "So, she really did go back to her time. Keh, I can't believe her!" He growled to himself, as he turned to go back to everyone else. "Damn, girl. What a waste of time."  
  
A/N Yay! Another chapter done!! In the next chapter Kagome is in real danger, and Inuyasha is still fighting his pride to go get her from her time.. What will happen?? 


	3. What could naraku be planning?

Kagome's eyes opened slowly, almost forgetting where she was, but as soon as she realized she was lying on a bed, in a completely unrecognizable area, the memories of the past night flowed back. Naraku had taken her when she was in front of the well.  
  
Kagome slowly sat up, but soon finding it a mistake to. Her head pounded furiously. Quickly she put a hand over her forehead, and began massaging her temples. She looked around the room, she and the bed was the only thing in it. What could Naraku be planning to do with her? Kagome wondered when she was surprised he hadn't killed her.  
  
Carefully, and quietly, she scrambled off the bed, and made way toward a wooden door. For a door in the feudal Japan, it actually looked really strong. Kagome pondered on how she was going to open it, while an inside voice kept repeating for her to just push it open. Of course, knowing Naraku she pushed the thought away.  
  
The morning came, while Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stirred awake. Not Inuyasha, he had stayed awake all night, unable to sleep with his and Kagome's last argument hanging over his head. Should I go back and get her today? He asked himself. Of course not! His inside voice answered back stubbornly. Give the girl time to cool off, and wish she could come back!  
  
Inuyasha smiled to himself approvingly. Yes that's it; he'll give her time to realize what a stupid decision she made. "Inuyasha? Are you awake?" Shippo called perched on Miroku's shoulder. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, and jumped from the branch he had been sitting on.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he said to the small kitsune, "Come on, we have some shards to find," he added looking at the monk and Sango; who stared back with a face full of shock.  
  
"You mean, you're not going to get Kagome first?" Sango asked, gathering up her boomerang. Inuyasha quickly got in her face, furious that they wanted her back already.  
  
"No, I'll get her when I feel like it!" He snapped.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Keh, I can deal with finding a few shards on my own." He turned from everyone else, and began leading the way.  
  
Ten minutes went by, then twenty. Was she ever going to be able to figure out how to open this large door? Her inside voice still was crying out for Kagome to just pushed open the door.  
  
Out of annoyance and defeat, Kagome hastily began to lean on the door, expecting it not to budge; but to her amazement, she nearly fell over from the door flying open and her not being quite balanced.  
  
"Ah, so you're out at last," Naraku whispered quietly. Kagome turned to her right, discovering a long narrow table, with fancy chairs lined up on either side. Naraku sat at the end, in a rather large chair. "Come, you must be hungry," a slight grin tugged at his lips but he stopped it from forming.  
  
Kagome stared at the delicious looking food placed in front of the chair Naraku had pointed at. But no, she mustn't eat it, for all she knew it was poisoned. She shook her head, "No, actually I'm fine," she said, ignoring her stomach growling in protest. Naraku nodded,  
  
"Very well." He said, but didn't dare remove his eyes from the young girl standing in front of him. "Then, may you join me here, at this seat." He pointed to the seat on the other side of him. Feeling she had no choice, Kagome nodded, and walked steadily (but nervously) toward him.  
  
The seat she sat in was amazingly comfortable, but Kagome made a point to look as unhappy as she could. "I hope that seat is comfortable enough for you," he whispered, grinning at her openly.  
  
Kagome had to fight off the urge saying that it was the most comfortable seat she had ever sat in. "It's... Alright I guess," she said at last. Trying her best to keep her expression as it was, without giving away that she was actually, almost enjoying herself.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt Inuyasha is looking for you right now," he said quietly, looking directly at her. Kagome's insides twisted, Inuyasha! He must be worried sick! A well of guilt began to rest inside of her. While Inuyasha must be searching for her desperately, she was almost enjoying herself.. with Naraku! How could she betray Inuyasha as well as Miroku and Sango, anymore then this?  
  
"Yes, and he will find me, Naraku." She answered shakily, actually allowing herself to look up at Naraku, his grin widened. "He'll kill you for this," she answered carefully. "He is searching for me right now, I swear on my life."  
  
"Damn, today has been really dull," Inuyasha mumbled in disgust, as the boring day went on. Miroku and Sango didn't say anything, but cast warning glances to one another. Shippo just walked next to Kirara, not really paying much attention to anyone else.  
  
"Perhaps we could stop by Kaede's hut," Sango suggested, waiting for Inuyasha'a reply. He stopped a moment,  
  
"I guess," he said a minute later. Sango glanced at Miroku, who nodded and added,  
  
"And then we could wait, while you go and get Kagome." Miroku held his breath, waiting for Inuyasha's reaction. Only seconds later he was in the monks face, eyes blaring.  
  
"I told you I'll get her when I feel like it!!" he exclaimed angrily, "Why the hell do you want her already!" Miroku didn't answer, but glanced over at Sango. "Look, I'm just going to wait a couple of days before I-!"  
  
"A couple of days!!" Shippo wined, "Inuyasha!! Just fight back your pride and get her tomorrow!" Inuyasha was about to hit the wining kitsune, when Miroku stopped him.  
  
"He does have a point Inuyasha," the monk said calmly, "Just get her tomorrow, we need her to help find the jewel shards, anyway." Inuyasha grumbled, he didn't want to face Kagome again, for sure she would be expecting an apology. If she wants an apology, she's just got another thing coming. He thought stubbornly.  
  
"Fine, I'll get the wench tomorrow." He agreed finally. 


	4. Naraku's plan and Inuyasha's feelings?

Kagome felt a bit stupid for speaking up, she knew that if she said anything wrong, he could kill her in a heartbeat. "You swear on you're life," Naraku repeated, a faint grin still falling upon his lips. "You're lucky I'm not taking that seriously," Kagome just stared in shock.  
  
She really had to watch what she said, "What exactly do you mean by that?" she asked, almost too quiet to be heard. Naraku heard her though, no matter the quietness in her voice.  
  
"Oh, come now." He said, looking at her. Studying her. "For a reincarnation of Kikyo, you must be smarter then you're proving to be." Kagome just looked away. She knew he was messing with her mind, and was trying not to let him succeed. "You must be wondering why I haven't killed you." Kagome shook her head stupidly, although she really was desperate to find out the reason. "Oh? You're not wondering?"  
  
Kagome held her gaze on the room she had just emerged from, determined to take her thoughts off the desperate ambition to know why she was still alive at that very moment. Her mind was already making up a reason why she was alive, she had considered herself as bate to lure Inuyasha to Naraku.  
  
Naraku then laughed, and let a dark humor settle into his eyes, "You fool, do you think I wanted you alive to have Inuyasha dead?!" he gave another short calm laugh, and brought his drink to his lips. After the sip he grinned. "That is an advantage I'll get, but I have much batter plans in store for you."  
  
Kagome began to shiver with each little laugh, and dark grin he sent her; he really has no heart, she thought carelessly. "So, if Inuyasha has nothing to do with it, then you want me for my able to sense jewel shards."  
  
"Hmmm," Naraku kept his grin and began to study her again, "You are smart, for one who travels through time." Kagome caught her breath, how did he know that?! "Yes, but of course, I know you won't do it willingly." He still held his gaze on her, "So, I suppose your soul will have to be removed." Naraku said this with a calm passion, leaving Kagome in terror.  
  
She began to think back on the first time her soul had been taken from her, which was the time Kikyo was brought back to life... or at least back to this world. "No!" Kagome burst out, "I won't become another experiment to be manipulated!" She got to her feet, "Inuyasha will have you dead before then!"  
  
"Not if you kill him first," Naraku hissed.  
  
Kagome stopped, what did he mean, if I kill him first? "You creep! I would never hurt Inuyasha!" the words were tumbling out of her, but she didn't care, "Not even you could make me betray him!"  
  
"No, I guess not." He whispered menacingly. "But, suppose I steal your soul, and remove all of your memory." Another grin played his lips, "As I've already told Sango, feelings just get in the way. This is why Kohaku can kill and slaughter an entire village without thought."  
  
Kagome began to shake with uncontrollable emotions; she didn't want to lose her memory---but more then anything she didn't want to hurt Inuyasha.  
  
"You know as well as I, Kagome," Naraku continued, "That Inuyasha wouldn't fight back if you tried to kill him. He loves you, which will be used against him as a weakness."  
  
Not too long later, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo and Miroku were all huddled around in a relaxed circle in Kaede's hut. Inuyasha hadn't spoken much, he had been having this annoying feeling all day, that Kagome was in danger. Over and over, he dismissed the thought, but it kept creeping back.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" A small kitsune found his way Into Inuyasha's lap; wining. "I miss Kagome!!!"  
  
"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha responded. He wasn't in the mood for dealing with anything, he missed Kagome too. Oh course, he tried his hardest to hide his feelings, he didn't really like having the constant reminder of Kikyo being replaced.  
  
"Inuyasha?' Sango asked, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"NO!" he yelled, getting up. "I'm going outside, I need some fresh air!"  
  
He left, leaving the hut quiet until he was gone. Inuyasha, didn't care that everyone watched him leave, he was too confused to think about it. Also, he was terribly weary, and the thought that Kagome was in trouble was haunting him more by the minute.  
  
"Ah, damn it!" he cried, "Why the hell am I thinking about that wench?!" he thought maybe screaming it out in the open, might change the fact that he really cared for her. Nothing could change that, though.  
  
He did care for her, more and more everyday, but it was harder to confess, as the more feelings grew stronger. "Damn it, Kagome," he whispered, "Why did you have to go back to your time." He walked over to the well, and found himself leaning against it, looking down into the hollowness.  
  
He quietly pulled out the jewel she had thrown back to him, and held in his hands, looking at it. "I never meant what I said," he whispered again. Something seemed to be calling him to go back to her time before the next day.  
  
It was that same voice that was repeating Kagome was in danger, but she couldn't. Unless, his ears pricked up, as he called himself to attention, unless something happened to her-in her time! "Kagome," he whispered that only word, before throwing himself into the well, disappearing to the twenty-first century.  
  
A/N YAY!!! I finished another chapter! How will Inuyasha react when he discovers Kagome isn't really in her time?? And will Naraku's plan work? Will Kagome let it work? Plz review!!! 


	5. Inuyasha's realization

It didn't take long before Inuyasha found himself hopping out of the well in Kagome's era. He stopped halfway out of the well, though. Usually her scent was clear here, and he could smell her. But where else could she be? He questioned, pushing back any horrible thoughts that kept coming into his mind.  
  
He ran to Kagome's house, and jumped onto the branch on the tree outside her window. She wasn't in there, not even her scent surrounded. "Ah, Damn!" he whispered, as his frustration rose.  
  
"Inuyasha?" a light voice called from below him. His ears pricked up, smelling a scent much like Kagome's, and the voice wasn't too far off either! Inuyasha whirled around, and found himself out of the tree.  
  
He stood in front of Kagome's mom, whose face seemed washed with a bit of worry, with a weary smile trying to hide it. "Oh," he said simply, realizing she wasn't the girl he was looking for.  
  
"Where is Kagome?" she asked, looking at Inuyasha, her eyes sinking dangerously into his. Inuyasha's heart seemed to stop at that moment. Where is Kagome? He repeated, what the hell! She was supposed to be here with you!  
  
"She was never here?" he asked her, again letting his nose search Kagome's house for her scent.  
  
"No, the last time she was here, had to of been two days ago. She hasn't been here since." Kagome's mom answered, now showing the worry and fear she had for her daughter. "She is not in trouble, is she?"  
  
"I don't know," Inuyasha whispered finally. His fear of Kagome getting into trouble was right. She was in trouble, she had to be! "I gotta go," then he was gone; rushing over toward the well.  
  
Without a second thought of hesitation, Inuyasha was already jumping and the out of the bone eaters well. His heart pounding in his chest, for fear Kagome's life had been taken. He shook the thought of her death from his mind, unable to bear even the fact that she was in danger without him protecting her.  
  
Where the hell should I try looking now? He questioned in his panic. It's not like he had any clues to follow. The only thing he was certain was, Naraku had to have something to do with this.  
  
"Miroku! Sango!" he yelled, bursting into the Kaede's tiny hut, "We have to go now!" The monk looked up at the frantic hanyou, trying to figure what was the matter, he didn't have to wonder for long. "Kagome never made it to her time, Naraku is behind this! And I'm not letting that bastard get away with it!"  
  
Everyone was already stirring to their feet, at the sound of Naraku's name and Kagome being mentioned. "You don't suppose she could already be--- be"  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha exclaimed to Shippo, who seemed just as terrified with the thought as he was. "Of course she's not dead!" he shivered, saying it aloud made it sound more---final. "Come on," he muttered, rushing out of the hut. He didn't have the time to be thinking of the worst.  
  
Either he would find Kagome, alive, and save her. Or, he would be taking out a pitiless revenge on the demon Naraku. Although, as much as he knew that if she was indeed dead, and that he could probably kill Naraku with his anger alone; he had wished deeply that he would still find a living-breathing, Kagome.  
  
"You creep!" Kagome screamed, desperate to break the ropes, bound tightly around her wrists and ankles. She was lying on a hard bed, feeling her panic rise. She could not believe she had allowed herself to ask for a glass of water.. and then drank it!  
  
"Yes, I am a creep, aren't I?" Naraku sneered. "But, you have to admit, I am rather clever." Kagome would not allow herself to agree, Inuyasha had to find her in time. He always seemed to know how to show up at the right place and time, except now. Where her life really mattered; where his life really mattered.  
  
"Kanna," Naraku whispered, "Are you ready?" Just as the words slipped past his lips, a small girl, holding a mirror in her hand, entered the room. She looked too innocent, almost like a harmless child. Kagome shivered, this girl was just another demon made by Naraku. She had already attempted to steal her soul before, but did not succeed.  
  
A strange hope rose Kagome's spirits slightly, maybe, just maybe it won't work this time as well. "Yes, Naraku," Kanna whispered lightly, even her voice was filled with unexplainable innocence.  
  
"Good," Naraku whispered, stepping back from the hard bed, Kagome was bound to. Kagome watched as the evil hanyou, raised his hand; causing the bed to turn down, bringing Kagome up. She was now held upward, she longed to feel the ground, the ropes were digging into her wrists, with all her weight pressed on them.  
  
Kanna stepped forward, holding her mirror in front of her, in the usual position. "Your soul will add to my collection," she whispered, her voice sweetly saying she didn't care for Kagome's life.  
  
"I doubt you'll get it," Kagome whispered, "last time it didn't work." Kanna didn't answer, but stepped a bit closer. The mirror in her hand, reflecting her. Kagome tried more desperately now to break free of the ropes. Hurry Inuyasha!  
"Inuyasha? Where do you suppose we start looking?" Miroku called, running along side the dog-eared hanyou. In Inuyasha's frustration, he growled under his breath.  
  
"I don't know!" he exclaimed, still desperately sniffing the air, "The only thing I have to follow is my instincts!" The monk nodded in his run, but still looked slightly curious.  
  
"What is this instinct?"  
  
"Heh, isn't it obvious?" Inuyasha clenched his fist even at the thought of the despicable demon. He rolled his eyes, though, when he caught glimpse of Miroku's confused expression. "Naraku, you idiot!"  
  
"Inuyasha, don't jump to conclusions."  
  
"Conclusions!"  
  
"It could have been anyone. Perhaps we should try and look for a demon we know of their whereabouts."  
  
"What are you saying?" Inuyasha growled again. He already knew Miroku had to of been talking about Koga.  
  
"I'm only curious as to how we are to find Naraku!" Inuyasha didn't even bother answering; mainly because he had nothing to say. He was just hoping he would be able to find some clue, and get to Kagome. If she died, Inuyasha would probably never forgive himself; especially seeing that he hasn't forgiven himself from the start. 


	6. Attempt to steal kagom's soul!

The search for Kagome seemed endless, to Inuyasha the longer she was sought for, the more realistic her death was becoming. This terrible, awful idea becoming reality, felt like an arrow piercing his heart, with only a mental wound to remind him of this possible loss.  
  
The emotion felt as if someone had shot him first, and then churned the arrow; painfully digging it deeper into his soul, breaking his heart that should have been given to Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku whispered, watching the hanyou sniffing the nearest tree desperately, and then finding him on the ground; looking for a clue as to wear someone might reveal his Kagome to him.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha growled at the distraction in his search.  
  
"We've been searching for hours. Perhaps we should rest and think our plans out, before searching mindlessly." Inuyasha was off his hands and feet in a matter of seconds, showing the world his true worry and fear for this girl he thought he hated.  
  
"WHAT!?" he exclaimed, glaring at the monk. "If you want to take a damn break, then go ahead and be a coward!" he paused his own anger, gathering the right words together before saying them; "But there is no way I'm leaving Kagome alone with a bastard like Naraku! Do you hear me!"  
  
Miroku didn't answer, but he felt the hanyou's eyes burning into his with an incredible size of emotion.  
  
"If you think I'm going to just stop for a break, you've got another thing coming! I care too much for that wench to allow anyone to take her away from me! You got that?!" Inuyasha continued raving on, and in the end sputtered out a truth he had never mentioned out of the comforts of his thoughts.  
  
Noticing the sudden attention placed upon him, Inuyasha was on his hands and knees again, sniffing the soft earth. He had to find Kagome, and the sudden truth revealing whether she was still-alive.  
  
"Kagura!" Naraku ordered, as he watched Kanna turn and turn her mirror, but with no success of a soul stolen. Kagome was actually beginning to believe Naraku's plan had failed; but wished she weren't so terribly wrong.  
  
Kagura appeared at the doorway, and slowly entered; not a word spoken. She walked toward Kagome, with a slight menacing grin curling up her lips; her dark red eyes piercing into Kagome's, almost with silent laughter. "Do you really think my little experiment will work?" Kagura asked, her grin forming quite evenly now.  
  
"We'll find out soon, won't we," Naraku said calmly, watching everything from a dark corner. Kagura nodded, and began to approach Kagome, who began to struggle more; her wrists beginning to bleed from the rope sliding across them with more strength and pressure.  
  
Now, Kagura stood inches from her, and showed Kagome a purple sliver of something that resembled a very small seashell. "You won't be able to stop yourself from killing Inuyasha, even if your soul does remain."  
  
With these words echoing deep inside her heart, Kagome began to panic; but the struggle was hopeless, because the shell was placed upon her forehead, causing her to lose control over her body completely.  
  
No longer did she thrash around wildly for an escape. No longer did she fight to keep the pressure of the ropes off her wrists. But now she fell limp, just hanging by the ropes.  
  
The feeling of having no movement at all terrified her; all she seemed to have and usable of her own, was her mind. She was still very easily thinking, looking through eyes that stared at the ground, and could make out shadows of Kanna coming back in front of her. Mirror in hand.  
  
No! I've lost my body. I don't want to loose my thoughts, memory, and soul too! Kanna began to chant something, but the words were barely audible in her situation. Then, slowly, as if watching more of a nightmare finish its job; she felt a strange sensation, feeling parts of her leaving.  
  
Her childhood memory seemed to vanish in thin air, leaving her as if she never even existed. Then, she felt something else leave her; taking more of her away. Then, her feelings and thoughts, was last. No! she fought desperately, anything but my emotions and thoughts! NO!  
  
An eternity must have past, while Kagome dangled in her lifeless body, waiting for what's left of her soul to vanish; For her thoughts to just clear away, making her hollow and empty.  
  
It never came; then, with her barely audible ears, she heard the sound of Kanna shaking the mirror, it wasn't working!  
  
"Is done?" Naraku asked, still a dark shadow in the corner, when Kanna did not answer, his looming dark figure walked in front of Kagome. Gently, he placed a hand under her chin, and brought it up. She saw into his eyes, deep into his dark eyes. Although she could not use her body, her eyes were still able to stare into Naraku's self.  
  
He stared back, only before dropped her head swiftly, where it dangled lifeless again. "Not all of her soul is gone!" he asked, but barely made it a question.  
  
"I will get it," Kanna whispered, "She cannot fight forever."  
  
A/N what did you think?! In the next chapter----Will Inuyasha get a clue to lead him to his precious Kagome? Or, most in importantly, will Kanna manage to steal Kagome's soul?? plz review^^ 


	7. Kagura attacks Inuyasha!

"Kagura!" Naraku bellowed, watching helplessly as Kanna struggled to gather the remains of Kagome's soul. Kagura walked in the room, her black hair glinting in the dim candle light.  
  
"Yes?" Kagura whispered, her voice sounding like poison. Naraku gave her a slight glance,  
  
"Kagome isn't responding the way I planned; she's fighting to keep her soul." Naraku explained, "Inuyasha is on his way, distract him." Kagura grinned, her eyes flickered with excitement.  
  
"You want me to distract that boring pup?" The grin tugged at her lips more evenly. "This should be fun."  
  
Inuyasha was now sniffing the air, now more helplessly then usual. Every other time he was smelled the air, searching wildly for her scent, he hadn't gotten even a whiff of her.  
  
This time, however, he picked something up; it was a very small, almost as if it really weren't there. But, no doubt about it, it was Kagome's scent! With a great flow of emotion and feelings, Inuyasha took off at a fast run.  
  
"KAGOME!!" He yelled, "Kagome!! Kagome!" his heart was thumping in his chest; she was near, she had to be. Miroku and Sango immediately tried to catch up with Inuyasha's speed; praying that he would find her this time.  
  
Her scent was growing closer, he was almost there! She was close! Very close. Suddenly, her scent was overwhelming, she had to of been only a few yards away! He had was getting closer, when a gust of wind, and rings of light were shot at Inuyasha out of no where.  
  
The hanyou was thrown backwards, the lighted blades had been thrown at him. Hitting him hard in the shoulders, chest, and stomach. He landed on the ground, sliding in the dirt for a few moments.  
  
"Hm," Kagura whispered, getting from her floating feather, "Aw, Inuyasha doesn't want to play?" immediately at the sound of Kagura's voice, and the stench that she brought filled with Naraku, Inuyasha jumped to his feet, the tesiaiga already out.  
  
"You!" Inuyasha sputtered out in his anger, "Where the hell is Naraku?!" Kagura didn't answer, but waved her fan around threateningly. Inuayasha just gripped his sword, preparing to try the wind scar on her.  
  
"Oh, that bastard?" Kagura said finally. "He's in the middle of baby- sitting that girl of yours."  
  
"Ay, Bitch!" Inuyasha yelled, "If you're here to taunt me, then you're just wasting your breath!"  
  
"Oh, am I?" she retorted, her voice striking everyone within hearing with her soft, poisonous voice.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm not in the mood for fighting useless demons like yourself!" he exclaimed, just as Miroku stepped up, his staff in hand; Sango right behind, her boomerang ready to be used.  
  
"Kagura, you better go!" Miroku shouted, now undoing the prayer beads sealing off his wind tunnel. "All I have to do is open this, and I'll suck you in." Kagura closed her eyes, and shook her head.  
  
"You can try," she answered, just as a sworm of Naraku's insects came up in clouds behind her. "But, you know it would be your death!"  
  
"I'll take that risk!" Miroku began, but Inuyasha cut him off.  
  
"Forget it, Miroku, I can handle this wench!"  
  
"Come, Inuyasha, I'm waiting."  
  
"Well, any progress?" Naraku asked, his impatience beginning to show. Kanna didn't answer, but turned her mirror more frequently, trying to draw in Kagome's soul.  
  
Kagome, however, had decided not to let Kanna take the remaining soul that was left, she either was going to stay the way she was, or die trying. Everything she did now, was for Inuyasha, she couldn't allow him to die because of her.  
  
"Kanna?" Kagome could hear that Naraku's voice had turned from calm to bitterness. "Why isn't it working?"  
  
The demon holding the mirror, glanced at the hanyou then answered. "Her mind will not get in the way of your plans." She stepped back and brought the mirror down. She had stopped trying to collect the main part of her soul.  
  
"Are you sure," kanna nodded, and walked away, leaving Naraku to continue his plan.  
  
A/N sorry, I know this chapter is short, but the next 1 will be longer^^ anyways will Naraku follow through with his plan, can kagome fight against it? Plz review 


	8. Kagome is sent

"Can you here me?" Naraku whispered menacingly, walking up to the limp Kagome. She fought desperately to move, her foot, her arm, her finger! But, no movement was possible. She was trapped in her own body, with little but her thoughts to keep her company.  
  
Naraku slowly lifted Kagome's head up, staring deep into her soulless eyes; that stared in vain. "Oh, so you can." Suddenly, the disappointment that lingered in his voice, vanished. A slight grin curled upon his lips his dark, red eyes, narrowed. "Beautiful," he whispered. "How do you feel with the knowledge that you will be slightly conscious, when you slaughter Inuyasha with your hands, and your arrows?"  
  
A shiver ran through Kagome, as she cried out in mind. She will not kill him! She will fight with all her mind, heart, and the little soul that remained. She would fight against Naraku mentally, and hopefully when the battle.  
  
"You don't like that idea, do you?" Naraku persisted, obviously enjoying the fact he was killing Kagome inside, with every harsh word. "You think you can stop me from controlling you, don't you?" Kagome didn't understand. It was as if he was reading her thoughts! But how, her eyes were dull and useless, so he couldn't look into her soul. Could he?  
  
Naraku roughly dropped Kagome's head, so now it drooped over her throat. He then, pushed the wall backwards, turning it into a bed. And grabbed a small knife; cutting the ropes that tied around her wrists and ankles. Kagome watched through her ill-sighted eyes, and saw Naraku pull something that looked like a leaf. Placing it over his mouth.  
  
"Rise," he whispered. And, to Kagome's horror, her body was moving! She was rising to Naraku's command! NO! NO! Kagome thought desperately, as her body climbed off the bed. And stood mindlessly in front of Naraku.  
  
"Can you kill Inuyasha?" Naraku asked. His voice full of dark humor. Kagome's started to nod; then her mouth parted open.  
  
"Yes," her voice sounded too much the same! Only dull and quiet. "Master Naraku," her body finished.  
  
Naraku smiled, and began to talk again. Kagome didn't hear it, she didn't want to hear it. She was concentrating on disobeying him! Trying not to slowly walk away from him. Trying to stop her legs from moving in the direction Inuyasha must be looking for her. It was hopeless.  
  
"Oh, is the puppy getting excited?" Kagura taunted, growing Inuyasha's anger. But, suddenly, she grabbed a feather, and blew at it. A puff of smoke blew out, and the next thing Inuyasha noticed, was Kagura floating away on a giant feather. "Too bad." Kagura called. "I really wanted to kill you for myself!  
  
Then, she was gone. Leaving Inuyasha shaking in anger. "What the hell!?! He sputtered in frustration! "That bitch is such a coward!" he yelled. Miroku stepped forward, and placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Attempting to calm him down.  
  
"Remember, Inuyasha," Miroku said calmly. "Kagura was trying to distract you, you should be searching for Kagome." A pang of guilt hit Inuyasha. Why the hell was he trying to fight, when his Kagome was in danger! She was with Naraku! Something clicked, and he realized he should have followed Kagura!  
  
Without another word, Inuyasha took off into the direction after Kagura. Sniffing the air for Naraku's sent. There was none. He had lost her. "Damn it to hell!" he yelled. How was he to find Kagome? He was sure it was too late.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango called, catching up. "You can't possibly be giving up," Inuyasha shook his head. In failure. Kagome had to of been dead. Why the hell would Naraku want her for anything else?  
  
"She's dead, Sango." Inuyasha answered flatly.  
  
"How are you so certain?" Sango protested. "Inuyasha?"  
  
"Look, Sango, How the hell is she still alive? Naraku's had her for a whole day!" Sango shook her head. About to protest, when Inuyasha's ears perked up. His nose sniffed wildly. No, he thought quickly. That can't be Kagome's scent. He sniffed again, and sure enough, it was. Kagome was very near! "Kagome," he whispered.  
  
Jumping to his feet, he took off, following her scent. Running through the trees, and jumping over bushes. His nose never stopped smelling the air, afraid the scent would just vanish. He began to scream out her name, expecting an answer, none came. But, now her smell was overwhelming, he was very close.  
  
Kagome's body walked on, clueless to what Naraku wanted it to do. Kagome still fought with her body, trying to stop it from walking. But, to no avail. Then, to her horror, Inuyasha's voice, very close, called out her name. He would find her standing by the tree Inuyasha had been pinned to for fifty years.  
  
Just as she expecting, Inuyasha burst around the tree. "Kagome!" he yelled, and Kagome heard the happiness in his voice. Did he really care that much? "Are you alright? Did that bastard harm you?" she didn't respond, she couldn't! But, she wanted to warn him, somehow she had to.  
  
Inuyasha stepped toward her, waiting for her to speak. But, her body only stepped toward him, and hugged him. Her head resting on his chest; her arms falling around his waist. "Kagome?" he whispered, and she felt his arms fold around her. Holding her protectively. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did.' His arms held her tighter. "I was so worried I lost you."  
  
Kagome fought to go against her body, and, for a moment. Succeeded! "Inu-yasha," she actually managed to whisper. "Run."  
  
A/N sorry if this chapter seemed a lil short. And sorry that I haven't updated... lol... I've been grounded! But, I'm back, and herez a fresh update! Plz review! 


	9. Kagome attacts Inuyasha!

Inuyasha didn't even have time to consider what Kagome said before a sharp pain was shoved into his stomach. In horror, he watched as Kagome pulled out her hand from his stomach; seeing his blood stained to her fingers. "Kagome," he muttered, seeing her soulless eyes, she was gone.  
  
But no! Inuyasha thought staring into her eyes as he slowly backed up. She's still there! That bastard is making her kill me while she's still conscious! Holy shit!" Immediately, he reached out and gripped Kagome's shoulders, and began to her frantically. "Snap out of it! Please, Kagome!"  
  
Still, lifeless as ever, Kagome stepped forward, and through out her hands at him, her fingers turning into long blades of light, in order to get him faster. "Damn! Kagome! Try and resist it!" he yelled desperately. Knowing, calling was the only thing he could do; since he would never hurt her.  
  
This was by far the cleverest thing Naraku had ever pulled, it was obvious Naraku knew Inuyasha could never hurt Kagome; thus making it easier to control and kill him.  
  
When Kagome was still coming, Inuyasha backed up this time, and turned to run; just as Kagome had said. Passed tree, over and under branches, Inuyasha ran away. Feeling each sharp pain that was being shot at him from behind; Kagome keeping up quickly behind them.  
  
Keeping running Inuyasha! Please! Kagome though desperately as she sent another blade of light at his running figure. Keeping up with a demon speed.  
  
With each blade, Kagome shivered and screamed inside, how come she couldn't resist it? Why?  
  
After a while of running, Kagome realized Inuyasha was slowing down, and stopped by a tree. Was he resting? She was sure; but couldn't believe that he was doing it at all, almost as if he wanted to die, like he was giving up! But, that's not the Inuyasha she knew.  
  
Suddenly, she felt herself moving at Naraku's command again; except this time, pulling a blade of light, and turning it into a bow, an arrow showing up as well. She felt her hand placing the arrow, reading it to aim, trying to fight against her body, trying with every bit of mind and soul that remained in her.  
  
Her heart was thudding rapidly, as she pulled back the arrow; but still fought desperately to hold the arrow between her fingers she couldn't let it go. The arrow was pulled back nonetheless, though she seemed to be holding the arrow tightly, not daring to let it go. Her heart wouldn't let it, her heart couldn't her lose Inuyasha forever. It couldn't let her end his life, could it?  
  
Inuyasha sat by the tree, preparing for the arrow. He couldn't from her this time; would be better this way. As he watched Kagome fight with letting the arrow go, he half smiled, knowing she was fighting against Naraku; being the strong, out going girl he had fallen in love with.  
  
Yes, if he was going to die, he wanted it to be now.  
  
***Naraku***  
  
Naraku sat there with the leave over his mouth; becoming a bit frustrated with the fact Kagome was resisting his orders. But, he knew with each time she resisted, her body was weakening, eventually she would have to let go of the arrow.  
  
"My lord?" a high pitched voice called from somewhere around Naraku, he ignored it, concentrating on Kagome and her movements. "Lord?" This time the voice was much louder, closer. Too close. Naraku was losing his concentration, if he lost it, he would lose control over Kagome!  
  
But, he also knew, she still would be motionless, that would be a relief. "My lord, are you ill?' This time the voice was right next to him, and Naraku was pulled out of his trance, the sight of the room sinking back into view.  
  
***Kagome***  
  
Suddenly, Kagome dropped the arrow, and collapsed, not able to move a any of her body now. What was going on? Had she resisted Naraku? Had she won the battle?  
  
"Ka-go-me?" she heard Inuyasha mumbled, his voice filled with pain. Kagome shuttered, pain she brought onto him. Pain she inflicted. "What's ha- pen-ning?" he asked, and Kagome desperately wanted to answer.  
  
She began to concentrate on her words, trying to move her mouth, feeling the syllables of each word shaping her mouth. Was she doing it? Was she making any sound?  
  
She was! "Inu-yasha," she managed the best she could. "Please run, Naraku will---he'll tale over me again—I'll---- I'll end up killing you—please."  
  
Inuyasha growled to himself, and propped himself up on his hands, and looked directly into Kagome's eyes. "Damn it!" he whispered, "I keep hearing people tell me to run away. Well I'm not running away. I will never run away and leave you all alone!"  
  
Kagome's heart skipped a beat, he did care! "Inu-yasha," Kagome attempted again, "Please," When she looked over at him, he was already bringing himself to his feet, and stumbling over to her.  
  
"Kagome, I'm not leaving you," he whispered. And, when he reached her, he pulled her lifeless body into his arms and held her. "If Naraku wants to kill me now, let him; as long as I die right here— with you."  
  
A/N wat do u think?? In the next chapter, Naraku resumes in controlling Kagome.... Will she be able to resist??? 


	10. chapter 10

Kagome let her head fall onto Inuyasha's shoulder, feeling an overwhelming sadness and joy entwined together. She was glad to know that he really cared, it was now as plain as daylight, but she wasn't sure how long she was out of Naraku's control. She wanted Inuyasha to run away, now, before Naraku could follow, but she could easily see his mind was made.

"Inu-yasha, please," she tried again, her voice just barely above a whisper, the fight to remain speaking getting harder by every pacing minute. Inuyasha only responded by holding her tighter, protectively telling her he wasn't going to let Naraku go through with this.

"I love you Kagome," he breathed into her ear, still holding desperately onto her motionless body. "And I know I could never forgive myself if I left you in the hands of Naraku so he could manipulate you to do his work. I can't handle that."

Kagome tried to nodded, tried to hold him the same way he held her, but movement was impossible. How she was able to speak and shape the words through her mouth, she'll never know. And the fact that Inuyasha told her, as truthfully as he could that he loved her, made it even harder to be in the situation. Waiting helplessly for Naraku to take control of her again and for her to kill Inuyasha right here, in front of the place where they first met.

Kagome closed her eyes, or at least imagined she did, drifting off to the day she had first met the hanyou. He was pinned to the tree Kikyo had cursed him too, almost looking as if he was sleeping peacefully. His silver hair blew in the wind, and she remembered, even in the mist of escaping the demon that wanted her for the jewel, she curiously wanting to meet him.

Of course right after she did, she never wanted to speak to him again, seeing how rude and fierce he was. However, come time, and he turned out to be the boy, well, demon, she had learned to love.

"Kagome, I'm sorry for everything," Inuyasha whispered again, "And I'm sorry I didn't come for you sooner. I should have known you were in trouble, but my damned pride held me back from accepting it." He held Kagome closer to him, "I swear, I won't let Naraku use you to kill me, I swear on my life. Even if I die keeping that bastard away from you, I will."

Kagome wanted to cry, hold him and tell him she loved him too. She couldn't, and she knew even if she wasn't under Naraku's command, she couldn't do it anyways. She knew she couldn't come between Inuyasha and Kikyo. They were in love once, and she knew Inuyasha still loved her the way he did fifty years before.

As much as she tried to hold herself back, she asked the question that had been on her mind ever since he first told her he loved her. "Ki-kyo?" it wasn't just a statement, she even could tell by the tenseness in his muscles that he understood the question she was asking.

"Kikyo," he whispered, his voice nearly losing all of its sound, "She's, she's not alive, Kagome. She's dead, nothing but a soul that is wondering helplessly. I can't love her, I loved her when she was the priestess I knew fifty years ago, but that part of her is dead. I love you, Kagome. You have something that Kikyo will never have, and that is," he paused,"I can't explain it, but it's what I admire in you most."

Kagome sat and listened, her heart breaking from the sudden softness in Inuyasha's voice. She even began to wonder if Kikyo ever heard that voice, or truly saw this part of him, and not just a glimpse.

:::::Naraku::::::

Naraku shooed away the slave, and put the leaf back over his mouth, chanting a spell that brought in Kagome's focus. She was leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder her head resting limp and still. He ordered her to sit up so he could get a better understanding on the situation and found Inuyasha's arms wrapped protectively around her.

"Perfect," he whispered, his eyes growing a darker, more blood red, they usually are. "Inuyasha, what will you do now?"

:::::Inuyasha and Kagome::::::

Kagome sat up, her eyes turned from her dark brown to a light red, and then her voice changed from her own to Naraku's. "What will you do now, Inuyasha?"

"The hell?" Inuyasha yelled, jumping back. "You bastard!"

"How does it feel knowing you will be slaughtered again by the hands of the girl you love? And, especially knowing she is going to be conscious in mind while doing it?" Inuyasha stared at Kagome, seeing in her all her beauty and hearing the disgusting voice of the hanyou he hates most of all; His sworn enemy for life, Naraku.

"I feel like killing you," he whispered, his voice sounding dangerous and thick, his claws suddenly become a lethal weapon. "Tearing you from limb to limb," he continued, "Making sure you never have the power to mess with anyone else's feelings again."

"How touching," Naraku replied unnerved, "I'll make sure to remind you that Kagome is the one your speaking to, not me."

"Inuyasha!" Miroku's voice called from above, and before long he Sango, Shippo and Kirra all came into sight. When they landed only inches from Kagome they all stared in disbelief.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, running to jump into her lap.

No! Kagome cried in her mind, Shippo, I'll kill you! Still the small kitsune kept on coming. Luckily, though, Inuyasha grasped him by the tail before he had a chance to come too close.

"What?" Shippo whispered, "Inuyasha put me down!!! Swallow your pride already !"

"Yes, Inuyasha," Naraku whispered from Kagome. The whole group went quiet at the sound of his voice retreating from her.

"What's going o--," Sango began.

Suddenly Kagome was on her feet and through blades at Inuyasha and Shippo. They ducked immediately, however that didn't mean they were safe. Inuyasha threw Shippo toward Miroku, who caught the kitsune by his tail, and stepped forward, grabbing Kagome's shoulders.

"Snap out of it," he whispered desperately, his voice shaking, in not fear for himself, but fear for his love. "Where is Naraku, which way?"

Kagome heard what he was saying, and heard Naraku voicing in her mind what he was about to say. She had to reply, though, if she wanted any hope for Inuyasha to live at all. Just as she did before she began to concentrate on her mouth and the shapes she was making with it, trying out sound on her lips. It wasn't easy when Naraku was in your mind trying to fight over what was to be said and what wasn't.

She knew she had won the battle when it was her own voice coming out, and when, with only slight movement, was able to point the way. "Just—beyond the forest –be-hind me."

_Damn girl! _Naraku echoed in her mind, _pathetic little wench! How did you break the spell? How did you call your soul back to you?!_ That was the last she heard from Naraku's echoing voice, before she collapsed into a peaceful darkness.

A/N what do you think??? I know it took me forever to update, and I'm sorry... I hope you didn't lose interest. I kind of got discouraged from some of the reviews I got... anyways... plz review and tell me what you think?


End file.
